The Fight for 2013
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: A fight against a gang of criminals paves the way for Tony and Ziva's New Year celebrations. TIVA!


**DISCLAIMED**

**The Fight for 2013**

The slamming of the dark-tinted SUV was thunder to the two agents' ears- they had been betrayed. The double-crossing CIA Agent Shelton had leaked the location of the safe-house in which Tony and Ziva were located to the drug lord, Anderson Cooper. He'd sent his men on what was supposed to be a fun New Years Eve to kidnap or possibly kill the two.

Tony shut off the TV- quite annoyed at the fact that he had to turn it off during 'Skyfall,' which had made his list of favourite songs simply because it was Bond.

"We could hide," he suggested as he shoved a Dorito in his mouth.

Ziva shook her head, "They've seen the lights and heard the music. Even if we hid somewhere, they would seek us out. Cooper promised to use every last man to find us during that phone-call. I doubt they are very heavily armed- there looks to be many of them and they would expect that we would be not much competition. We have to fight them!"

"Are you insane?" her partner peeked through the blinds, "There are about twenty of them!"

"We fought the guards in that facility a few years ago," Ziva shot back as she pulled the Sig out of her holster, "We did that fine enough."

"But I ended up pretty battered and you were bound to a pole," Tony recounted as heavy footsteps were heard.

"Fair point. Anyway, get behind the sofa- they're gonna burst in at any moment."

Grabbing his sleeve, she pulled them behind the couch. There was silence for a minute.

"What are they waiting for?" Tony wondered quietly.

"Do you expect them to have a cigarette and then ring the bell?" Ziva hissed, "No- they want us to lower our guard and then enter when we least expect it. At least Gibbs and the others will have the chance to get here quicker."

"They do?"

"Yes, I pressed the panic button when I first heard the car draw up," Ziva told him calmly.

"You are bloody amazing, you are."

"Thank you."

Before anymore could be said, the door was finally thrown off its hinges, whooshing through the hall before landing several feet down.

"Ready?"

"Why of course," Tony did his best Sean Connery impression. Ziva rolled her eyes and motioned for the pair to jump up.

The first of the twenty burly men sent to take them down whirled around, a rifle positioned it his hands. He pulled the trigger, but not a single bullet fired. Scowling, he realised that it was empty and threw it on the ground in frustration. This gave the duo a moment of precious time as they jumped over an armchair. Ziva threw a leg out in mid-air, and everything went into slow motion. Her boot collided with the man's face and it turned red as though he was a tomato, causing him to stagger back. Several more of his comrades noticed, however they were not armed.

"Nice kick," Tony commented lightly, "Very Chuck Norris."

His partner looked rather confused by this statement.

"Walker, Texas Ranger. Norris was famous for his roundhouse kicks in the show and his general invincibility."

The dark-haired woman nodded, wondering why he would make a movie (well, TV) reference.

"Get the girl and knock out the guy- we can use her for leverage!" one who looked like he had authority screamed.

Tony grinded his teeth and balled his hands into fists- they were not going to touch her.

Ziva, on the other hand, was prepared. She learned from past experiences that criminals often tried to kidnap the female of the team as they believed that they would be categorically weaker and it would also bring on the protectiveness of her male peers.

She was no such damsel in distress.

Launching herself onto a skinny-looking weakling who looked as though he had been forced to go, she knocked him out with ease as another man tackled her to the ground.

"No women in your organisation, then?" she asked casually as he pinned her down.

"No, they have none of the athletic superiority of us men," he told her in a very deep, masculine voice, "Come on sugar, if you come quietly, we will make sure your little boyfriend won't get too much of a beating."

"I like to think of myself as more of a 'spice,' thank you," Ziva replied, "And as for the chauvinistic comment..."

She paused for a moment as she kneed him in a very valuable area. Kicking his legs, he rolled off his 'victim,' giving her the perfect opportunity to jump upright. He attempted to get up, but she punched him straight in the face.

"Not so weak now, am I?" she hissed as he finally staggered up, his face painted with blood. He pushed her but she gripped his arms tightly, throwing him away. His head hit a table leg, but the impact was not enough to make him lose consciousness. Groaning, he lay in a weakened and defeated state.

Realising that there was no point of attacking him for the sake of it, she dashed upstairs to chase after some others.

Meanwhile, Tony was locked in a battle with a man with a similar height and build to himself, with a remarkable resemblance to Sacks, sorry, Slacks.

"Worried about your precious girlfriend getting hurt?" the attacker teased (he vaguely recalled one of the others calling him 'Jones)', "I can see that you keep looking back to see if she is okay."

The young DiNozzo sighed. Why did practically every criminal call Ziva his girlfriend whenever they were alone fighting? Yeah, the first few times were pretty funny (it was his partner's facial reactions which made him crack up), but now it was getting pretty boring.

"I am worried..." he replied in an extremely serious tone.

He watched as Jones' face turned into a twisted smirk of pleasure.

"...For your safety," he finished suddenly, his own face becoming a grin. He watched as Jones looked shocked for a moment as he was pushed back into the TV, which toppled under his weight.

"Oops," he mentally relaxed at the fact that his pay check had come today, meaning that he could pay for the damage directly.

Yet another person jumped on his back, which made Tony wonder if whenever one was injured, they multiplied into another three people. Swinging round, the jumper was lucky enough to land on a sofa, which softened the blow quite a bit.

Rubbing his hands together, he was out of the living area like a shot as he dashed up to the first floor to join Ziva. Hearing several cuss words coming from the direction of the bedroom (where they were forced to share a bed, with no complaints from either party-apart from when they were around Gibbs), he shot in there.

There were around six men around her, all spread out in positions taken from martial arts films (the one nearest to the window seemed to fancy himself as some kind of Jackie Chan). Ziva, who knew much better than they did, rolled her eyes at their terrible attempts. They were the Karate Kid at the beginning at the film whilst she was the trainer, the true ninja.

Ready to kick ass.

"Need some help?" Tony called, wanting to take attention away from his colleague.

"If you're offering," Ziva shrugged.

"Three on her, three on him!" the one with authority screamed orders once again, turning to the former assassin and along with the two on his right. The trio on his left whirled around to talk to Tony, all a fair bit larger than him (apart from a skinny guy). He could take them- easy.

"Come on fellow, catch me if you can," he whistled.

They scowled at the thought of being treated like a dog, therefore immediately giving chase. Inwardly cussing, Tony tore down the stairway, skipping several steps at a time in order to get them near the door. In any moment, back-up would arrive and those bad guys would be learnt about in history classes in the tri-state area.

"You are cornered, mate," one spoke in an accent which the Italian-American could not place, "Give yourself up and you won't get too much of a bashing. We wouldn't want to bruise that handsome face, would we?"

"Maybe it would improve yours, _mate," _he emphasised the last word as he pushed back from the wall, giving himself a power boost. He ducked as the man who had taunted him swung a palm out, managing to knock him out of the way. Weedy (the name for the lanky kid whom Ziva had been pitted against earlier) was also no match for him. However, he was not so lucky the third time when one of the cronies launched him back against the wallpaper, his eyes full of an extreme kind of sadness.

"What are you so upset about?" Tony could not hide his curiousity.

"If boss gets the money, along with the ransom for the agent-a replacement for the petty officer whom we took but you freed- I get a pay rise. I have a wife back home and a little girl."

He (DiNozzo) had a plan. A risky plan.

"What's your wife's name?"

"Sara."

"And your daughter, what's she called?"

"Emily."

"Who old is Emily? Is she young?"

"She's three years old. She dreams of being a ballet dancer, the type that will go to Julliard and will have a career on Broadway. I want to pay for her to have dance lessons, but I lost my job as a manager in a big store due to the economy. Sara is a nurse, her pay isn't brilliant. We may have to sell the car, a gift from my sick father-in-law. We don't want to sell it, it will break his heart and he is such a great man. We need the money to keep us going. Please, I beg of you, let us do this. I have a family to provide for."

Tony's heart broke. A lot of criminals were just greedy, but this man was only doing it so his wife and kid could have a better life.

Seeing the slight reluctance on his face, the adult tried to plea.

"I can make sure that she won't be hurt or taken advantage of," he whispered, "The boss likes me, he hand-picked me as part of a team. He will listen to me."

"You could give yourself up. What's your name?"

"Andrew, Andrew Holmes."

"Andrew, NCIS is not an organisation who just wants to squash law-breakers, they want to help people. If you give yourself up, we can get you a deal. That way we can help your family, and there is one less bad person in the world."

The young man hesitated for a moment.

"Yo Holmes, d'ya wanna be paid or not?" some guy from behind him called.

Andrew hesitated for a moment, fear in his eyes.

"Don't back down," the man encouraged, "Give him that right hook that impressed the boss so much."

The young man froze, not knowing where to go.

"Pretend to be unconscious when I push you," Tony whispered, "I won't hit you hard, I swear, it'll only be a light tap. But make it look like you're putting up a fight."

Andrew nodded and pretended to wack his fist hard into his shoulder, but it really felt as though a fly had flown into him. Tony staggered slightly (if he ever left NCIS, he would be a great actor) before ducking another fake punch. Pushing Andrew slightly in the stomach before making it looked like he knocked him, the reluctant lad fell to the ground, his eyes closed.

'Poor kid,' thought Tony as he stepped lightly over him, avoiding tredding on him, 'I'll have to speak for him.'

The upstairs fighting had ceased and Ziva slid down the rails with ease.

"Hey," she stopped short of him, "Something up?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because believe it or not, I have a heart," she winked at him, "I think that's everyone. Back-up should get here soon and arrest this lot."

Tony nodded as his watch bleeped.

"Fifteen seconds to midnight, sweetcheeks. Fifteen seconds until 2013."

They counted in their heads before opening their mouths.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1."

The kiss was inevitable. Ziva, who had been quite close to Tony at this point, crashed her lips against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, their tongues fighting for dominance. It was no sweet and innocent kiss between co-workers; this was a passionate show of affection through lovers. Now lovers.

As it deepened, a lackey who had been lying on the floor next to them shakily became upright. Dazed and confused, he fell back just as the door opened, falling short of a Team Leader by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, David, quit with the grab-ass," he barked, "A new year doesn't mean new rules."

A confused McGee peered over his shoulders at the two, who had now come apart back to their respective heights.

"Are you too..?"

"No kidding, McSherlock," Tony rolled his eyes, "Are just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help us shift this lot?"

"No you don't DiNozzo; you're still in protective custody. We need to send you to another safehouse- Cooper knows where you are and I'm pretty sure he won't hesitate to send more people."

"But Boss," McGee had another baffled expression on his face, "The only available one at such short notice only has one bed. I don't think you'd want them to be together after...that."

"After that display, I'd rather one of them be in Siberia, but life's just not that fair," Gibbs shrugged, "One of them will have to take the couch."

Tony and Ziva shared a look.

"Like that is going to happen," the woman whispered seductively as she followed another of the agents outside into a waiting car.

Tony fought the urge to jump for joy as he headed in her direction.

This was a pretty killer start to the year.

**Hey everyone! I've been on a bit of an NCIS hiatus, due to the fact it was the last ever series of Merlin and the ideas were whizzing round my head. I do have a Merlin story I really have to do first, but I hope to go back to NCIS soon, as I have ideas for that. I've missed the fandom!**

**Please review.**

**I hope you've had a Happy Holiday and that you have an excellent New Year. **

**Semper Fi xxx**


End file.
